overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarya/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Together, we are strong." Mid-game swap * "Zarya, ready for duty." Respawning * "Haha! Practice makes perfect." * "This fight is not over." * "A temporary set back." * "I will not surrender." * "Nuh uh, I am not a good loser." * "Just like in training." * "Give me another shot." * "I am still in the fight." * "Perserverance is the key." Using Abilities Particle Barrier * "Barrier activated." * "Don’t be shy, hit me." * "Give it your all." * "Give me your best shot." * "Bring it." * "Ready for battle." Projected Barrier * "Barrier's on you, go." * "Get in there." * "Go!" * "You're covered." Energy * "Charging up!" * "That's more like it!" * "Maximum charge!" (at 100% charge) Graviton Surge * " " (self/enemies) * "Fire at will!" (allies) Kills * "Do you even lift?" * "Promising, but not good enough." * "From Russia, with love" * "Gravity kills." * "Irresistable." * "I know you can do better than that." * "You could have been a contender." Killing Bastion / Zenyatta * "Never trust an omnic." Melee Kills * "Weak!" * "I break you." * "Take the pain." Communication Wheel Hello * "Hello!" * "Greetings" * " " * "Физкульт привет!" ("fizkul't privet!" - Phys-Cult Hi! ("Fizkul't" is short for PHYSical CULTure, common greeting amongst Russian athletes) Need Healing * "Need healing" * "I need healing" * "I am injured" Group Up * "Group up" * "Group up here" * "Group up with me" * "Join me" Ultimate Status <90% * "My ultimate is charging" >90% * "My ultimate is almost ready" 100% * "Graviton Surge is Ready" * "My ultimate is ready!" Understood * "Understood" * "Acknowledged" * " " Thanks * "You have my thanks" * "Thank you" * " " Unlockable Voice Lines * "Strong as the mountain." (default) * "Get down, give me 20." * "I am Mother Russia." * "I can bench more than you." * "I will break you." * "In Russia, game plays you." * "Are you in need of personal training?" * "No mercy." * "I want to hug you like big, fuzzy Siberian bear." * " " * "Welcome to the gun show." * "No pain, no gain." (Summer Games 2016) Ally interactions Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "I am strong!" * "My strength unleashed!" Pre-game lines * "Be sure to stretch before engaging in rigorous physical activity." * "Don’t just stand around, do something." * "Just like in training. Visualize, then execute." On Nepal * "I do not trust these omnics, and I do not like this place." On Numbani * "The humans who live here are fools to trust the omnics. They will see." On Volskaya Industries * "Katya is a hero to my people. We must protect what she has built." * " " On Eichenwalde * "I will not let the fate that befell this place happen to my country." Pre-Game Conversations With Bastion Zarya: I have destroyed more of your kind than I can count. Bastion: beeping With Genji Zarya: How do I trust a man who is half machine? Genji: The heart of a man still beats inside of me. With Mei Mei: Zarya, I don't understand how you can fight in the cold wearing so little. Zarya: I'll tell you my secret.. if you give me your coat. With Reinhardt Zarya: Reinhardt. You said you would arm wrestle me. Nervous? Reinhardt: Nervous? Me? Never! With Zenyatta Zarya: I'll have my eye on you, omnic. Zenyatta: And I will watch your back in turn. Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 100% A champion’s reward. A speedy recovery. Acknowledged. Attacking. Charging up. Check out this gun. Clear the area. Defend the objective. Defending Don’t count me out. Don’t hold back. Enemy turret eliminated. Everyone on the objective. Farewell. Feel the gravity. Find the teleporter. For the motherland. Form up here. Get on the objective. Get ready. Get to cover. Give it your best shot. Give me another shot. Goodbye. Gravity kills Hard work is its own reward. I am moving the payload, fall in with me. I am ready. I am taking the objective, reinforce this position. I am the strongest woman in the world. I believe in you. I can bench more than you. I claim this objective, stand with me. I have your back. I need healing. I think I’ve got this, old man. I was born in battle. I will catch that moose and squirrel. I will break you. I will never surrender. I won the arms race. I’m at the top of my game. I’m even stronger. I’m on the attack. I am the champion. I am unyielding. In my world, bench presses you. In Russia, match makes you. Is that all you’ve got? I’ve got you. Just a little longer, turn them back. Let us stop the payload together. Let’s keep this moving. Maximum charge. Move the payload My strength is much greater than yours. My training paid off. My ultimate is ready. My will is unbroken Never forget the fallen. Never give up. Next time I’ll do one better. Nice shot. Not a chance. Not this way. On my way. Onwards. Peace through superior fire power. Perseverance is the key. Priority target identified. Promising but not good enough. Protect the objective. Push forward. Push them back. Ready for action. Russian 1 Russian 2 Russian 3 Russian 4 Russian 5 Russian 6 Russian 7 I need shields Sniper, be weary. Something to add to my collection. Stop the payload. Take the objective. Take the pain. Teleporter located. That armor doesn’t look so heavy. That tickles. That was close That’s a relief. That’s the power of attraction. The enemy teleporter is destroyed. The payload is moving, halt their progress. The payload stopped, get it moving. The teleporter is destroyed. They are forming up for an attack. They are running out of time, we must hold them back. They must have a teleporter. They must not get past. They are moving the payload, stop them! This is it, push forward. This is my championship. This is strength. Together, we achieved victory. Together, we are strong. Turn them back. Turret eliminated. Understood. We fight for the people. We must redouble our efforts. We need a healer. We need another tank. We need to get the payload moving. We need a tank. We will return stronger. Welcome to the gun show. We’re out of time, attack. We’re out of time, give it everything you’ve got. They’re taking the objective, concentrate our defenses. You have failed your team. Your team was depending on you. You’re covered. Category:Quotes